


Never Doubt That You're Safe

by winters_void



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Children, Reylo Kids, Reylo Parents, ben is a great dad, hux is not a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_void/pseuds/winters_void
Summary: In which Hux kidnaps Rey and Ben's Children as a bargaining tool for former Supreme leader Kylo Ren's head. Too bad he doesn't know they'd do anything to keep their kids safe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Never Doubt That You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly poorly written but I just didn't know what direction I wanted to take, I might rewrite it better but I also just really wanted to share.

Alba looked at her mother, fear present in her eyes. She wasn’t exactly sure how they got to this point, yet here they were with everything that could go wrong, going wrong. Her eyes then moved towards her father, Ben had never been as good as Rey at hiding the emotions in his eyes. While he remained stoic on the outside, it was obvious he didn’t know what to do.The former General Hux, newly dubbed as supreme leader had them held captive. While it might’ve been the plan for Ben and Rey to be here, Alba and her significantly younger siblings were never supposed to be here. Hux always managed to get his way though.Her younger brother Jacen whimpered from behind her legs, clutching her tightly. He was terrified, and while Hux liked the fear he had caused, he didn’t like the nuisance of the reactions emitting from the children.

Both Ben and Rey felt the fear and mix of negative emotions radiating off of their kids. Luna was terrified of the ginger, she could sense the pain and destruction he would bring and knew he wasn't family. Jacen their only son was clutched onto his oldest sister, trembling and cowering away from Hux. Anytime the ginger had spoken he would visibly flinch. And Alba, Alba was trying to keep her composure but Ben knew better than that. She was terrified. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. To her, her capabilities with the force seemed useless and she couldn't wield it at her own whim. 

“Shut up scoundrel.” Hux snapped towards the young boy barely older than 6. Alba’s youngest sibling, little baby Luna squirmed in the red heads arms, unfamiliar with who was holding her.

“Let them go Hux.” Rey gritted out, she thought about ignitingher lightsaber, but that would surely endher Children’s lives for good. Hux should have taken the weapons from her, it would've surely saved his life for at least a little longer. 

“Why should I? They’re the only power I have over you.” Hux sneered. The supreme leader looked at her father and smirked. “You’ll get them back, as long as the former supreme leader gives me his head”

Ben Solo looked at his wife, and then his children. Slowly, he nodded. His children's safety was his main priority, no matter what happened. If anything happened to him, he would surely plunge back into the dark. Rey was his light, but even she wasn't enough to keep the demons away. His kids though, he always wanted a better life for them. The moment Alba was born he gave up the Dark Side entirely. 

“Let me say goodbye to my children.” He said solemnly, looking his oldest in the eyes. The two always had a bond, as soon as she was brought into the galaxy something within him had awakened and he knew she'd be more powerful than anyone he'd ever known. For now though she was his daughter, his pride and joy. The preteen girl who was still afraid of the dark and carried her stuffed wookie doll that Chewbacca had given her the first time they had met.

“Daddy no-“ Alba’s voice croaked. He was her best friend, always had been since the moment she was born.

“Alba.” He said almost sternly, silently begging her not to fight him on this. “Let me do this darling.”

Tears appeared in the young girls eyes and she started to shake her head as her father cautiously climbed the stairs of the throne room approaching Alba and Jacen.

_“Are you sure about this?”_ Rey’s voice appeared in his head. _"If anything happens to you I-"_

_“As soon as the kids are safe, take care of the stormtroopers. Hux is mine”_ His face remained half blank, showing at least a little bit of fear. He was seething within.How dare this ginger headed twat lay his hands on his children. _Threaten_ his children.He’d have the man’s head. It had been over a decade since Ben had felt Kylo tug for control within his mind. Although, if it came to saving his children he didn’t mind.

“Dad please.” Alba begged as Kylo rested a hand on her shoulders. The girl had finally broke and tears were overflowing in her eyes now. “You can’t.”

He knelt down in front of the young girl, brushing a raven lock out of her hair and wiping away her tears. She looked tired, and worn down. There was a cut on her lip and her forehead was bruised. He could tell she gave up a fight, and it made his blood boil that she was even forced to do that. If he found out who it was that left those marks on his daughters innocent self, he'd have their heads, for now though Hux's would be just fine.

“My star, it’s okay.” He spoke gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and began sobbing. “Take your siblings and run.”

She pulled back confused. He gently entered her mind as to not startle her. Alba’s powers weren’t necessarily under control yet and the force still spooked her.

_“Continue to be sad, as if these are my last moments. The first chance you get, grab Luna and Jacen and protect them, they're defenseless. You're power is growing.”_ Hearing her fathers voice in her head, her demeanor quickly changed.“It will be okay Starlight, you’re stronger than you know.” With one last hug towards Alba he knelt down next to his only son.

Jacen was still young at 6 years old but was beginning to look like him more and more every day. The only thing that suggested he was Rey’s was the tan skin littered with freckles. “Take care of your sisters and mom for me okay little man?”

"I love you Dad." Jacen spoke nodding as tears streaming down his little face as he wrapped himself around his fathers much larger body. “Listen to your sister okay?”

When Jacen let go of Ben he immediately wentback to his sister, wrapping himself around her legs and crying into her side. Alba slid a hand over her little brothers back and watched solemnly as Ben walked to Hux, Baby Luna still squirming in the gingers arms.

“My daughter.” Ben spoke holding his arms out for his youngest. “Whatever you plan on doing I assume you can’t have your arms full.”

“Pointing out the obvious I see.” Hux spoke quickly handing Luna over to Alba who held the baby tightly at her chest.“Kneel.”

"Look away kids." Kylo spoke deeply as he remained standing looking over at his children, before slowly looking back at Hux and placing his hand behind his back palm facing outwards towards Rey. Within seconds the three troopers nearest to her children were flung against the walls.

Hux’s calm and collected demeanor was quickly changed. His brow crinkled and sweat began to perspire on his pale forehead. Alba ducked down, shielding her siblings from the blasters that were now shooting. She heard the ignition of her mother’s lightsaber and the dying gasps of the troopers.

“You thought you could harm my children, kill me?” Kylo spoke getting closer and closer to Hux with each word he spoke. “Let me tell you something Armitage, you never had what it takes to be supreme leader. Your ideas are unrealistic and unable to be properly executed. It’s a dead dream just like you.”

With his blood boiling he reached his hand out, choking Hux with the force. “You’ll never harm another family in the galaxy again. Especially mine.”

After a final gaping breath from the choking ginger Kylo heard a sickening snap and the let the man fall to the floor, turning around Rey dealt with the last trooper. Alba looked up at her parents watching as they ran towards her. The family fell into an embrace the children sobbing loudly and Luna reaching for her mother. The baby could sense the distress of her family.Rey quickly wiped the tears of her children’s faces, smoothing back the hair that was stuck to them with sweat. Jacen clung to her crying loudly out of fear and relief as Alba stared at the body of Hux lying limply on the floor.

“Don’t look Alba.” Kylo told her turning her face away from the dead ginger and instead making her look at him. “You’re safe, never doubt that. As long as Mom and I are here, you’ll always be safe.”

Alba nodded, before wrapping her arms around her father not paying any mind to the death and destruction around them.

“Let’s go home shall we?” Rey said standing up ruffling Jacen’s hair and looking at her husband.

“Uh, we might need a new home.” Alba said nervously. “Ours is kind of in pieces.”

“That’s just a couple walls and stone, our home is with each other.” Ben told her. “Besides, we can find a new planet, there’s plenty to choose from.”

“Come on my Stars.” Rey spoke grabbing Jacen's hand as Ben placed a hand on Alba's shoulder. "It's over now, we're safe."


End file.
